Change Is Good
by Every.Star.That.Ever.Was
Summary: Evan never felt like she belonged in her parent's world. Her decision to leave it leads her straight in the other direction: Tony Stark. Glamour and plastic had never been for her, but rather realism. She finds this in Tony... along with so much more.


I hate my parent's socialite life, absolutely hate it. There isn't one good thing I could name about it. Nobody I meet has any real personality or any actual _life_ to them. At the parties, the men are concerned with one thing. They look for some women to have an affair with, of course, without their wives knowing. But here is the thing, the wives always know. They just pretend not to. Nothing would be worse than acknowledging something that could possibly create a scandal and result in a divorce from their very wealthy husbands. That would ruin their very expensive lifestyle. How could they ever let that happen? Better to just pretend nothing is wrong. Seriously, what is wrong with these people? And the single people, don't get me started on them. The girls, well they would sleep with anybody for a rich husband in the bag. Sorry to break it to you, but they don't want to marry you. They just want to get in your pants, and you let them. It is so disgusting. All these people look the same. They might as well all have the same names. The boys, Ken. The girls, Barbie. Let me describe them for you: plastic, too much make up, bleach blonde hair, orange skin, constricting dresses, and shiny, pearl white teeth. Shark teeth. Gag. I would never hold a conversation with one of these people if it killed me. I can't stand the subjects of, who is cheating on who, who slept with who, who is making the most money, who is the most handsome, who drives the fastest car, who died from overdose, etc., etc.

The men are no better from the women. The only difference is, they are all sleaze balls, every one of them, even the old men. It is absolutely ridiculous. I will never marry if my parents are serious about me being with one of these pathetic cases for men. And there it is. My parents want me to marry someone who has a large place in society. It is my duty as the child of Marian and James O'Connell. The biggest name in the cosmetic industry, which every store in America ships and buys their cosmetics from. It is impossible for them to acknowledge the fact that I am my own person, able to make her own decisions. Especially, when it comes to my love life, which is non-existent. I work too much, I practically run the company alongside my father. If I ever got a chance to attend anything outside of my parents perfect world, maybe I would have met somebody by now. But I have never gotten the chance. I actually, really hate this aspect of my life. I really hate that I am consumed with this job and these responsibilities that all seem so obnoxiously, ridiculous to me.

Did I mention that I very much dislike my job? Cosmetics? Are you kidding me? I don't want to be doing that for the rest of my life. I don't even believe in the idea of cosmetics. Why should any girl feel like they are not pretty enough without putting on makeup? When you think about it, it is actually a horrid idea. Why not ruin every female ego in the entire nation? I would much rather be doing something I like. For example, I love to write. But if I ever told my parents that I wanted to try writing for a living, they would laugh me out of their lavish conference room.

One day, I did exactly that. Okay, well not exactly that. I never mentioned the writing part.

"Mom, Dad. I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want this company to be my life anymore. I don't want this _life_ to be my life anymore. I want to find something that makes me happy. Well, happier." I watched my parent's faces carefully as I said this. My mother was slowly turning read and my father…well he just looked bloated.

"What could you possibly want to do with your life that isn't better than this? That won't make you more money? That won't supply you with everything and anything you need? Hmmm, how could you ever think we would support you in this? This decision to ruin everything we have ever made and given for you?" My mother's voice was nowhere near clam. In fact, she was very close to hysterical. And this is why I started edging my way backwards.

"Darling, what your mother is trying to say is….well….are you crazy? Your place is here, beside me, running the company. You are to take my place when I am done and you are to continue the family business. It is your legacy. It is what we have always planned for you. How could you want anything else?" My father could never fail at making me feel horrible, and downright guilty. But I was mad. I was really mad, that they hadn't, at all, taken into consideration, my happiness. What I wanted never even occurred to them. And I couldn't help but wonder what real parents were supposed to say in situations like this. What any other parent, not huge business owners, would say. What would _normal_ parents say? I wish I had the opportunity to find out. Sometimes, I wish I was normal.

"I understand where you guys are coming from. But at the same time, could you please take into consideration my independence. How, mother, did you decide you wanted to go into cosmetics and experiment with these types of things? You figured it out on your own. And father, you met and, married mother because you loved her. Not because she would someday become wealthy and you knew it. You already came from money. I do not understand why I cannot decide and make my life the same way you both did." I was close to tears now. These people, who didn't get me, were my parents. And I was sad to think they might not even know who I really am. I looked at them will all the hope I could muster in my eyes. Please, try and understand. I do not want to have to use plan B. Please, don't make me do it.

"Evangeline Lilly O'Connell. We love you. More than you know. But we cannot condone this kind of behavior. We know what is best for you, and we want you to be your own person. But you have to understand, we know what is best. And this company is the best choice for your future. So stop this nonsense right now." My mother's voice never wavered. It was so strong that I was nervous she didn't feel anything for my situation, but more for her own thoughts on the subject. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I see that you are not going to change your minds." I said steadily as possible.

"You are correct Evangeline." My father nodded his head and looked at my mother, winking slightly. That was all it took. That wink said a lot more then my father thought it did. That wink said, we got this in the bad darling, don't worry any longer. But it also said, Evan doesn't know what she is talking about. She cannot make her own decisions. She cannot stand up for herself. And finally, we do not trust her. Well, that wink was the last straw Dad. I wasn't going to go into the other room and cry about my situation and then come to work the next day. I wasn't going to keep doing something I didn't want to. I am an adult for god sakes.

"Mom, Dad. I am 28 years old. I don't need you to make decisions for me. I don't need you to tell me what to do with my life. I don't need you to take care of me anymore. I am perfectly able to acquire a job myself and make my own living. I went to college, didn't I? I have handled the business well already. I am smart, and capable. And it is time for me to become totally independent. If you cannot accept this, then you won't be seeing me until you do." Now I was scared. Underneath my feelings at the moment, they were still my parents. And all I really want is their support and love through whatever I choose.

My mother's eyes went wide and my father choked on the coffee that he was drinking. I knew I had scared them. It really wasn't like me to talk to them like this, to take a stance on my own life.

"Evan darling, you can't do this. Please realize that I only want you to have all the best in the world. You will not receive my support on this. Your place is here." My mother said, this time here voice a little unsteady. She looked at my father for help.

He nodded. "End. Of. Story." I gulped. So, that was their decision. They really thought I was going to give in like I always did. And that made me feel a little bad about myself. Why had I allowed myself to be such a pushover so late in my adult life? Seriously, I need to take control. I nodded to myself and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. I looked up at them, as clam as I could possibly be and smiled.

"Well I see your minds are made up. In that case, I will be leaving. Indefinitely. I hope you will contact me when you have changed your minds, but until then…leave me alone. I love you, not matter what this looks like now. I hope…someday you will understand." I turned on my heal, listing to my mother's gasp behind me. But I didn't look back; instead I walked right out their door and right into my new life. A very new life I might add.

TWO WEEKS LATER:

So that is how I found myself looking up at the house of Tony Stark. Well really, that isn't the whole story. After a week of being away from home and not finding an immediate job, I found myself calling Pepper Pots. She was a longtime friend of mine that I could always count on. One of the best things about Pepper, was that she as down to earth. And she was a fantastic friend. And when I was in a bind and couldn't find a job, she was there to help me get one. I knew that she worked close and personal with Mr. Stark, but I didn't know she would be able to get me a job so easily. And it may have not been the thing I wanted to do most in the world, but it was going to help me become independent. And in order to get where I wanted to, I was going to have to start somewhere, might as well be here. So Apparently, Pep has been needing extra help with all her duties and Mr. Stark. And when she asked him if they would be able to hire someone to help her, he said of course. And then I called at the perfect time. So now I was going to be the assistant of Pepper Pots, the assistant of Tony Stark. I really hope this won't be too horrible.

Mr. Stark's house was something out of a magazine. A very unrealistic magazine, something you could only dream of. And I hadn't even seen the inside yet. I rang the doorbell and all of a sudden became very nervous. What is Pepper ended up becoming annoyed with me? What if Mr. Stark absolutely hated me? I really didn't see how that would be possible considering how amazing I am, but anything can happen. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I always found the wrong times to have mini panic attacks. Like now, now was not the time.

Finally the door was opening, and I was looking into the face of a person I had never seen before. He was in his mid-thirties, with curly blondish hair. He had a nice face. He looked like someone you would be able to get along with. Not really attractive in the handsome way, but he was decent. And I had one of those feelings that this was a person I could come to like. I smiled at him automatically.

"You must me Evangeline O'Connell. We have been expecting you. I'm Happy." He stuck out his hand to shake mine and I did the same. I smiled again because his name fit him perfectly, and honestly, you never heard names like that today.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry I'm a tad bit late. Finding the house wasn't as easy as I thought it would be." I said.

"Oh, you're fine. We completely understand. Pepper is in the other room talking with Mr. Stark. She would have answered the door herself, but she wasn't able to."

"Gee, it really doesn't matter. I'm sure I will be seeing her soon anyways." I smiled at him once more.

"I'll show you into the next room and then be going. I am so glad they hired help, because I have been doing a lot more then I usually do. If you catch my drift. It is not as if I mind, but let's just say some of these things are not in my job description." He was really likable and I understood where he was coming from. So I patted him on the back as he escorted me into the other room and smiled knowingly.

"I understand. I'm happy they were hiring too." We had reached our destination and Happy motioned for me to walk into the very spacious room. I saw Pepper standing in the middle of it and I was flooded with old emotions. Really, Pepper was one of my only good friends. We mostly told each other everything and I had known her since she started working for Mr. Stark. In fact, I had met her at a social gathering my parents had dragged me to. And go figure, she was the only normal one there. I automatically took a liking to her. And I was pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

"Pepper!" I exclaimed, not very loudly. But it had been a long time since we had seen each other. We had both been so busy for quite a while. She smiled largely at me, the grin taking up her whole face.

"Evan," she also exclaimed. I walked briskly towards her and we met halfway. We quickly hugged each other. It was so nice to see her again. Finally, a friend. When she pulled back, she smiled at me and then looked over at a man sitting in the room. I also turned to look in her line of sight.

Tony Stark sat sitting in a chair located next to a large window. He was wearing a tee-shirt and jeans, and I and I had to admit that he wore them well. His goatee flattered him well, even though I usually don't like facial hair, and his own hair was styled neatly. I would have to say, that over all, he was an attractive man. It would not pain me to look at him. When he noticed us looking at him, he raised one elegant eyebrow.

"Please, don't stop on my behalf." He looked at us with humor in his eyes and I practically heard Pep's eyes roll. I giggled to myself and decided to smile at the man who had hired me indirectly.

"Tony, this is Evangeline O'Connell. She will be helping us from now on. Tony, I would also like to say that she is a good friend of mine, and if you could please refrain from harassing her, I would be much obliged." I looked at Pepper who looked completely serious, except for a tiny smile spreading at the corners of her lips. She knew Mr. Stark better than I understood at the moment.

He held out his hand and I reached forward to take it.

"Miss O'Connell." He said while shaking.

"Please call me Evan." I said. He smiled and took a moment to appraise me. It was kind of nerve wrecking, being looked up and down. But at the same time, it was nice to be noticed even if I had no idea what he was thinking.

"So you know Pepper well I take it. It will be fun to hear some stories later on." I smiled, nodding at his statement.

"This is true, but I would not want to sell my friend out so quickly, would I? He laughed at this and shook his head in agreement.

"Pepper had told me a lot about you. It seems that she has good faith in you. She says you are a hard worker, you are always on time, and are a very loyal friend." I looked over at Pepper, smiling at the nice statements she had mentioned about me. "She did fail to mention, however, how attractive you were." My smile faulted a little, and remembered that he was a socialite, if not anything. He had been to the same parties I had, and he was just like all the other men.

"Well thank you Mr. Stark." What else was I going to say in front of Pepper? And it was my first page on the job. There was only so much I could do to make a good first impression, and snapping at the boss was definitely not one of them.

"Tony, leave her alone. Leave everyone alone. Go play with your toys or something." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand and I couldn't help but be amazed at their relationship. Apparently Pepper was the one giving him orders. How weird?

"Miss O'Connell, it was a pleasure meeting you. And I look forward to spending more time together in the future." Then he winked. Hell no. He stood up and started leaving the room. In order to do that, he had to pass by me. I looked at Pepper, making sure she was distracted before doing anything rash.

"Not even in your dreams." I whispered past him as he walked by. He turned back to look at me and raised both eye brows sky high. I raised mine too, challenging him.

"I'll let you know in the morning." And then he was gone with an informal salute. I looked back at Pepper. She was typing something away at her blackberry. I took the time to look around the room we were in. It was white, which I assumed the rest of the house was. It had a fire place and furniture and a TV. Everything and anything to create the perfect living room. I definitely wouldn't mind spending some time here. Not at all. \

While I was day dreaming and Pepper was now answering a phone call, my first weird occurrence happened. I looked at Pep and she raised a hand at me to single she would be done talking soon and to wait for her. I took a seat at the couch. Then all of a sudden, just ask quickly as he was gone, Mr. Stark was back. He ran over to my spot on the couch and leaned close to my ear. I was very much surprised and taken aback. When I went to shift away from his presence, he only grabbed my wrist to keep me in place. This man was not afraid of leaving any sort of impressions. He was just 100% himself, wasn't he? Then he said quietly, so only I could hear,

"I just had a daydream about you. You were wrong." He smirked at me as he turned to leave, not even waiting for me to say anything. I sat there, with my mouth open in shock. Well, this was going to be interesting. Mr. Tony Stark was going to be interesting.


End file.
